woybff_and_the_glaxayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Woybff/What is in store for Season 14?
Season 14 comes On June 28th, Season 14 will be in production. The season premiere will be about taking down Lord Dominator like the season (or Disney says series) finale (I called it season to make me feel better) of WOY. More about Woybff's new school will be known. She/I will go there probably starting Season 15 or Season 16. The episodes in the season won't all be about Woybff going to school I'm sure. Periwinkle will make appears. Stress in the castle No, the stress won't let Woybff go to school. Instead in Season 14 Woybff will learn to return to her state before someone (*cough Natalie cough*) screwed her up. It is unknown when Woybff will love bunnies again hopefully Season 14. The Love of Two Zbornaks Yes, there will be more of Rainbow Strike and Sylvia in Season 14. I probably won't write about a wedding or them breaking up, but for now their just a very close couple. Less Lead Paint Monster Stuff Yes, then again I will change my mind. I talk about in my last topic why. Moving in Another request from a fan (not naming them) wants to move into the castle with her brother and pets. I tried to get their mind off with the joke, "The castle is no place for livestock." Nevertheless they wanted their idea any way. They didn't understand I meant no is the nicest way. It is unknown if I'll do it since the turn of WATG in Season 13. Season 13's shift Season 13's orignally plan was to destroy Dominator (it ended to soon for that), and Screwball with the others battling Autism Speaks. Sadly that couldn't happen. I wanted to make an episode where I could tell Rainbow Strike about my history about recalls. It started six years ago when Fox News came on talking a toy I didn't even have. I cried myself to sleep because how scary a buggie that could disconnect from two major key parts. The next attack happen almost three years ago. During Thanksgiving break I deiced to look up "Recalled Toys" on Google. I got many results. One that sick with me was those lead paint recalls in 2007. Those years leading up to the recall 2002-2006 will always be remembered as nightmare fuel for me. Later I felt so scared about that I had to trust someone. I picked Sylvia because she had a great bond with Wander. I will always remember that bad in tears. Since them I wrote fanfiction of Dora characters being the main antagonists in my stories. Even in one story Wander, Sunil, Sylvia and I stopped Thomas from crashing into Sesame Street. Sylvia's so thug she pushes Thomas into Sesame Street killing everyone (I think). "That's not Woybff,"I hear you cry. Last Halloween I loved Old Sesame Street, and so make process I maded since I learned. (I since hate Dora and Mattel.) The switch happened without my wish of stopping. Someone commented that they could default a lead paint monster (most of them had got help too get over lead paint). My anger and shock couldn't stop me. I remembered that recall that did make me crazy. Now it really did, now I really don't like bunnies. I am dispointed with my turn of effects. Hopefully I didn't screw myself by adding her to the series. Category:Blog posts